supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold World/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Night Info The wrath of the darkness is near and the warriors of light must protect the kindom from destruction. Sasuke and his friends must find the Orb of Jauda to keep the Kingdom of Gaisma protected like it has been for over 100000 years. to get to the orb Sasuke must go through dangerous unnatural weather, dark warriors, and the amo. once Sasuke get the orb the Dark warriors invade the kindom and take the king as prisoner Sasuke must then save him by going through the kamatayan desert, bulkan woods, and into the castle of kadiliman to save king bato. RP Characters... Sasuke (Night) Patroclus (Icy) Faolan (Edme) Cole (Edme) Kogari (Frost) Pad (night) Naruto (night) In Gaisma... Sasuke watched the field of liesma from the tower so he could spot the dark warriors.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wandered arround. He had left his home town in search for a better place to live. Icewish ♥ 02:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke spotted Patroclus and asked Pad to go and see what he wanted.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus spotted Pad. Icewish ♥ 02:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pad walked up to Patroclus "what are you doing here? and what do you want?".Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus just looked at Pad, a little confused. Icewish ♥ 02:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "are you ganna answer me? i asked you a simple question"Pad said sharply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Do you speak sign language?" Patroclus asked, though it just looked like he was waving his hands arround. Icewish ♥ 02:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "maybe he's speaking sign language"Pad thought to himself "here stay right there ill ask Naruto to come over here"Pad ran to the gate and got Naruto,Naruto asked him what he was doing near the castle of gaisma.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Escaping," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Escaping from what?" Naruto asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "My town, I can't stand to live there anymore," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "i see, well how would you like to come here? we can provide you with food and supplies"Naruto said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," replied Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Naruto and Sasuke walked Patroclus up to the gate of the castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was worried that this was some sort of trap. Icewish ♥ 03:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked aroung, then he saw Patoclus-Faolan suddenly ran onto Pad. ☆Edme☆ 03:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus spotted Cole. Icewish ♥ 03:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cole waved, but stayed where he was. ☆Edme☆ 03:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waved back. Icewish ♥ 05:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kogari was walking, looking for something. He saw Cole and Patroclus and, annoyed, he walked up to the castle. 21:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 21:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Faolan said, "I'm sorry," to Pad, and kept looking around. He wanted to look for Edme, who had seperated from him to help the heroes. ☆Edme☆ 23:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Waiting.... Icewish ♥ 23:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke closed the gate when every one was inside then he saw from a distance 6 red eyes staring at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was confused. Icewish ♥ 02:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Naruto walked up to Patroclus "here i'm ganna show you some of our houses and if you like one of them thats the one you can live in"Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 02:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke rang a bell and 20 gaurds came out into the field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening?" asked Patroclus in sign language. !!!02:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Some times Dark warriors attack our kindom but they never get to us because we have the power of Jauda"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's that?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 02:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "the power of Jauda came from an orb that has protected our people for thousands of years"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "And what is that?" asked Patroclus, still very confused. Icewish ♥ 03:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kogari suddenly became interested, this sounded very familiar. "Does this orb happen to emit a strange power?" 03:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "why yes it does"Naruto said to Kogari.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kogari began to form a plan in his head, "Where would this orb, for no important reason, happen to be contained?" 03:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 03:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Cole went closer to the group, listening to everything they said. ☆Edme☆ 03:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "the orb would be somewhere in the mountains"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kogari started to walk away, "Whelp, I'm going to the mountains." He turned straight to Patroclus, "Do you want to come with me?" 04:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) (Did Kogari call Naruto a puppy? Or did he mean "Well, I'm..."?) Patroclus nodded, though unsure. Icewish ♥ 13:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, typo) Kogari looked at Naruto. "If these Dark Warriors have attacked, but failed because of the orb, wouldn't it be safe to assume they're going to go after this orb?" 01:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, sorry) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 01:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) "your right but they don't know where the orb is"Naruto pointed out to Kogari. (you'll find out how they take over the empire later)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Kogari shrugged, "If you say so, I'm still going though. It's a good idea to at least check." 23:06, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "i guess your right! ill take some people to check on the orb with us"Naruto said walking to a house. ( i think once they leave for like maybe 2 or 3 days the dark warriors might attack the kingdom)Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "here is where you will stay Potraclus"Naruto said pointing at a big clean looking house.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm going with you all," said Patroclus in sign language. Icewish ♥ 00:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at him confused. He reminded himself to learn sign language next time he could. 03:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 14:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "okay then lets go"Naruto said back in sign language.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Naruto and the others gathered there stuff and headed tword the gate.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus followed. Icewish ♥ 13:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke was at the gate "and where do you think your going" he said to Naruto and the others.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:57, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at Naruto, "That Orb wasn't particuarly secret knowlege, was it?" 22:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "its both power and knowledge"Naruto answered kogari.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "We're never going to leave..." thought Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 04:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Kogari started walking through the gate, "Well, personally, I'm leaving." 23:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Naruto went through the gate and into the field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus followed. Icewish ♥ 00:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) once they finally went in the forest the ground started to shake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked confused. Icewish ♥ 14:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "its an earthquake!"yelled Sasuke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus vanished suddenly. Icewish ♥ 19:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Kogari put up a shield, "Patroclus?" He asked. 19:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) There was no reply... (But then again he can't reply :P) Icewish ♥ 19:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) suddenly trees started to fall down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Faolan dove under a rock-Cole lifted up a large rock and kept it over his head. ☆Edme☆ 15:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited.... Icewish ♥ 17:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Kogari rolled out of the way of the trees. He then realized something, "Does anyone else find it strange that the moment we leave the city, there's an earthquake? Especially since we only left to check something?" Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "yeah it is pretty strange"said Naruto.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at Naruto. "I'm not really familiar with your culture, but you are kind of like ninjas, correct? Could you somehow see if we are being watched?" 22:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Waiting some more... Icewish ♥ 23:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole set down the rock and sat down. He wasn't the strongest person. ☆Edme☆ 02:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Why'd you pick up the rock in the first place?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Just to make sure the trees don't fall on my head," Cole replied. ☆Edme☆ 03:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Kogari didn't wait for Naruto to answer, he began walking towards the mountains. If someone was watching them they would be able to deal with it. 04:29, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Faolan followed Kogari, confused. ☆Edme☆ 04:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "So instead of a tree, you want a tree and a rock to fall on your head?" said Patroclus to Cole as he followed Kogari. Icewish ♥ 04:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Naruto started walking ahead of the others.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay